Tears Don't Fall
by DiamondAngel1901
Summary: Summary: “Alice…what have they done to you?” I finally managed to choke out…SEQUEL TO CHANGED. When Bella and the Cullens go in search of Alice, they find something that nobody was expecting. What they don’t realize though, is that...FULL SUMM INSIDE OOC


**Summary: "Alice…what have they done to you?" I finally managed to choke out…SEQUEL TO CHANGED. When Bella and the Cullens go in search of Alice, they find something that nobody was expecting. What they don't realize though, is that they've unconsciously started a deadly war…**

* * *

**A/N OHMAIGAWSHNESS!!! It's the sequel, finally!! I have lots of new plots and twists for this story and half of it is going to be completely unrelated to Twilight but that's only there to make the story work.**

**Btw~ sorry if the summary sounds kind of boring/confusing/WTF???, but it will all be soon revealed…**

**On with the story.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight, but I do own this story.**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

_Previously; (from Arianna's POV)_

_Mom came back a minute later and her face was torn between excitement and smugness._

_Before we could even ask, she stood on top of a rock and then announced in a clear, powerful voice, "I know where Alice is!"_

* * *

I had been unexpectedly surprised when I saw who it was making those horrible screeching noises, but I knew I would recognize that voice anywhere. The day that Tanya had screeched at me when we were fighting over Edward was the day that her scream had been scarred into my mind. Oh, how I thank having a photographic memory…

Because you see, the person crying in the woods wasn't even human. It was Tanya.

And the way that nobody had noticed the scent of her though, was because one, she was too filthy and two, everyone was too absorbed in anna's power, Tanya's thoughts/feelings or both to recognize the scent.

After I had gotten over the sudden shock, I made her tell me everything by looking into her mind. But, I didn't need to because you see; something I hadn't realized earlier was that Anna's power was not to see visions of the future, but to see visions of the past. It seems strange, yes I know, but not as strange as the type of visions she has. She doesn't just have normal- normal for a vampire at least- visions of the past, she has visions that are hidden in peoples thoughts. It reminded me of Aro's power, of how he can see/hear every single thought and memory that the person has had. But Anna's power is more of a vision version…

So anyway, I had an 'Anna vision' and realized what had happened to Tanya and where Alice was and as soon as I did, I touched Tanya lightly on the cheek to heal her pain and then ran back to the clearing where the others were.

I was feeling a little smug but mostly excited when I saw everyone's worried faces as I stood on top of a granite rock- ironically enough.

"I know where Alice is" I announced happily in a clear, powerful voice.

Everyone stared at me, their jaws dropped. It was like standing in an open museum of shocked statues (in the middle of a forest in northern Canada). Edward was first to compose himself and after taking a deep, unnecessary breath, he looked up at me, my excitement reflected in his eyes.

"Where? Where is she?" he asked desperately as Jasper nodded furiously beside him.

I deliberated for a moment. Should I tell them? Or should I leave it until we actually got there? Edward saw my hesitation and mistaking it for something else, he quickly added, "If you don't know the exact location, then at least we still know her whereabouts…"

I bit my lip. Suddenly, I was feeling nervous. I did know her exact location and it wasn't a very good place. I took two deep breaths before speaking to the expectant crowd of vampires in front of me.

"It seems that Alice's plan backfired," I said loudly and clearly.

Everyone looked at us in confusion and I realized that we hadn't told them all what Anna's vision was about. I launched into the explanation as quickly as I could.

"Well, you see, Anna had a vision and the vision was probably in the past and we were in Alice's mind and she was thinking about going to the Volturi so she could get killed but Aro wanted her because of her power and she was all like 'no, I want to die!' and everything and then she was plotting her own death and well, I just had another vision and it told me that her plan backfired and well now, it seems that she has been thrown into the dungeons until they decide what to do with her," I said all in one breath and so quickly that I didn't know if they actually got all that.

I swear, in all my human and non-human life I have never seen Jasper look so terrifying. He let out a low, deadly growl and crouched. Edward, Pierre and Chrome all jumped forward to hold him back from doing something he might regret later- Emmett was already there.

Then, I got an idea.

"Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Edward and Anna, you guys are going to come with me to Volterra. The rest of you, I want you to go back and keep the two remaining Cullens- Carlisle and Esme- from knowing anything about this. Also, you need to keep Alex and Ambrosi from finding out anything about this because then, they would obviously get all over protective and parent-like and try to stop us from going to the Volturi…" I said rolling my eyes.

The Cullens stared at me and Pierre explained.

"Alex and Ambrosi are the two mother and father figures of our family even though they're the same age as us. They get really over protective if a human comes near us, never mind a whole bunch of power crazy, family stealing vamps. So, they also doubt Bella's awesome powers even though they've seen what she can do," he said in his slight French accent.

The Cullens nodded their heads in understanding and then after giving each other goodbyes, we set off, me with the Cullens and my other family were also going to be guarding the house in case we got any trouble from the Volturi- cause hey, you never know, Alice might've had a vision of us coming to Volterra and Aro could've seen it…

I swallowed that thought and carried on running, but what we were going to, none of us could've guessed.

* * *

**A/N sorry it's so short, but I just had to leave a cliffy here…lol…anyways, please review and the chapter will come faster!!**


End file.
